The King's of the SKy
by Max Doe
Summary: Ikki wanted to find new members for Kogarasumaru for reserve if the team ever has an incident after the Behemoth match. Can Ikki convince these Storm Riders to help him climb to the top or will they clip his wings permanently?
1. Bloody Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear. Oh!great does and I would like to know if that's his real name. This story has spoilers up to current manga and anime too. If you see italics then the person is thinking in their head.

Full Summary: Ikki wanted to find new members for Kogarasumaru for reserve if the team ever has an incident after the Behemoth match, which led Akito/Agito and him in the hospital. Finding members is hard but Onigiri convince Ikki these members must join for the benefit of the team's future. Can Ikki convince these Storm Riders to help him climb to the top or will they clip his wings permanently?

This is an OC or Mary-sue story whatever people call it out there. If you don't like them, then this story is not for you. Reading the summary before you click this story should have told you that part. If you like to read stories like these then proceed. Please do not review if you don't like them. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sky Seekers**

A whistle echoed throughout the dark night of Tokyo. The melody of the whistle was created in a pattern as if calling troops into battle, ready to engage in a bloody war. However, in this case, instead of troops they were called monsters of the sky. To hunt and dispose of anybody who will bind them to the ground. The sky was theirs and these monster's ultimate goal was to reach for the Trophaeum tower, where someone will be given the name Sky King.

Indigo hair floated in the constant shifting wind of the night, while the seventeen-year-old boy enjoyed the breeze around him. Dark onyx eyes looked into the distance, hearing the noises of ATs (Air Trecks) claiming the downtown city of Tokyo's highest buildings. Small lights from stores and company buildings twinkled in the distance, as if a guiding path towards the action where the Storm Riders were.

Two teenage seniors landed behind their leader on ATs. Both boys wore distinctively unique clothing that matched the style of their ATs. However, they both wore the same white oval-shaped mask that concealed their identity. Their masks had black outlinings of small, feathered wings printed on each side of their masks, symbolizing birds in the sky. All of the team members wore these masks as the team's uniform; however, the color of the wing outline was customizable to their liking.

The two boys bent down on one knee in respect to the man that would take them to the top. Their leader's impassive eyes shifted towards them, as if already knowing what they were about to say. His eyes looked back to the city watching the moving shadows in the distance.

Inside of his jacket pocket, he pulled out his white mask. His mask had light blue outlining wings that resembled the marble blue sky.

"We have them cornered in the east district. Team five and six will close in on their position." One of boys told him.

"Then we should go. It's time to clip the wings of a monster." The leader said calmly as he positioned his mask on his face.

"Tetsuya," One of the teen calls out, grabbing his leader's attention. "Is it true… is it true that whoever team she's on, the leader will become Sky King? If it is true, we should give her no option but to join our team. Clipping her wings will be pointless. She could benefit the Sky Seekers in the long run."

Tetsuya thought about the theory for a moment, then turned and faced the two teenagers, who were apart of his eight generals in the Sky Seekers. "Her wings must be clipped in order for the Sky King to exist. Be fortunate that you have not witnessed what I have. Like I said before, it's time to clip the wings of a monster."

Leaning forward, the motorized wheels on his ATs started to spin rapidly which burned the top building pavement he was standing on with screech marks. With one high jump, the leader of the Sky Seekers flew into the night sky, accompanied by his two generals, heading towards their prey.

* * *

Jumping from one building to the next at high speed, two young girls were racing through the town of Tokyo being chased by eight Storm Riders. 

One girl, fifteen years old, had grey eyes, long pink hair, which was waist length and had a tendency to split down the middle when flowing in the wind. She wore a provocative, short, white and green dress, which resembled a girl's sailor school uniform. Attached to her feet was long green stylish boots combined into her ATs. On her head was a forest green triangle shape police cap with complementary flight goggles around it. The hat was rather large on her, but it added the sexiness to the outfit to make boys go gaga over her. She was the leader and creator of AT team currently ranked C-Class Genesis.

The other girl who was in front, thirteen years old, had brown eyes and short black shoulder length hair that was flowing through the sky. Unlike her mini skirt friend, she wore regular blue fitted denim jeans, loose enough for her AT tricks. She had on a white shirt with faded image of small wings near her chest and a black jacket which was ripped to give it a rock and roll look. The jacket had five different emblems snitched on both sides of the sleeves, signifying matches she won in AT battles. She wore black leather gloves on both hands and black goggles that were around her waist, titled to the side. Her ATs was customized, having white and black base coloring just like the yin and yang symbol. The wheels on her ATs were different color as well. The front wheel was black and the back wheel was white as each of them had written words on them. The front wheel said "Those in Darkness" as the second wheel said "Will see the Light".

"Simca hurry up! They're catching up to us!" The girl yelled to her friend behind her but had a surprised look on her face. '_Their numbers are increasing.'_

Breathing heavily Simca looked behind her seeing the numbers of the Sky Seekers grow which made her have an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. Something was about to happen if this kept on going.

"Miza how far until we reach Genesis territory?" Simca called out frantically to Miza.

Miza scratched her head in a calm manner as thirty seconds passed. Simca was about to open her mouth to ask again until Miza replied with, "I forget." She gave her friend a sheepish smile.

Simca gave her a scowling look of 'what the hell was the pause for'. "You're supposed to be a B-Class Storm Rider, and you don't know! And how come you are smiling when were about to die?" She yelled scolding her.

Miza laughed rubbing her head sheepishly, while sticking out her tongue. "You're the one slowing us down. I told you to tune your ATs before we left. Weren't you apart of the Tall Tales?"

"For the fiftieth time, it's TOUL TOOL TO!" Simca shouted out at the top of her lungs. She was becoming tired of always correcting her friend about her former team. Miza only shrugged her shoulders in reply. Her pink haired friend gave up scolding her, knowing this was always Miza's attitude in dangerous situations like these. She would think it is a game, even if the grim reaper was nipping at their feet to take their souls to the deepest pits of hell. Simca knew it the first time she meet Miza, she had a true Storm Rider's attitude, which was facing danger head on and not caring about the consequences.

Miza turned around to focus on her movements while jumping off of another building, flying in the sky a hundred and fifty feet off the actual ground below them. Actually, she already knew the answer to Simca's question. They were three miles from Genesis territory, to far for them to cry out for help. They were on their own, up against an A-Class team and who apparently were really good.

"Don't worry Simca," She says in a serious voice. "I am the shield of Genesis." She turned around and smiled to ease her pink hair friend worries. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Shield of Genesis?" Simca gave her a confused look, having three question marks floating around her head, oddly for Miza to talk formal. She always talked childish when speaking to others, saying stupid stuff to make her seem immature. But when she talked formal, it meant she was worried about the situation.

Feeling a dark force behind her, the Genesis leader was paralyzed to move her body. Her mouth was dry as she couldn't scream for Miza to turn around to help her, only in her mind.

A Sky Seeker, with a white mask painted with red outlining of his wings, was behind Simca, pulling his arm back to punch her in the back. Of all the times to turn around, Simca looked behind her seeing a fist about to collide into her face. If he hit her in mid-air at this height, she was going to hit the pavement below, possible breaking her neck. She felt like the grim reaper was actually waiting for her on the ground to accept her into hell.

"Time to put you in your place!" He yelled out. He was one of the eight generals of the Sky Seekers.

Simca eyes widen as his fist was itches away from her face. In a half a second, a gust of wind blew from the north direction, feeling an even darker presence behind her. This wind frighten her, even more than the man who was about to punch her. It was uncommon for her to feel this way unless a King was in the area.

A powerful roundhouse kick hit the man on the side of his face, shattering his mask into peace like broken glass being hit with a baseball bat. Blood flies in the air from the young boy's mouth wondering what hit him. His body quickly crashed into a water tank on a building, knocking him out unconscious on impact.

Simca turned to her right seeing Miza as her friend quickly grabbed her waist to bring them back down to the ground. Quickly hitting the ground with enormous speed, Miza grind her ATs to slow down her acceleration. While stopping herself, she sees a shadow below her as she looked up. Another Sky Seeker, a body builder looking guy with mammoth hand that can crush a car, was about to smash her into the ground. Miza smirked feeling the adrenaline rush going through her body of these guys weren't bad with team work combination attacks. One person strike from the rear whiles the other strike from above for the counter attack.

"MIZA ABOVE!!" Simca yelled.

Breaking quickly on her ATs like anti-lock breaks on a car, Miza jump backwards steal holding onto Simca. A powerful gust of wind, like a tornado, spiral down and hit the ground. The share force broke the pavement in a ten meter radius causing it to crack towards Miza like an earthquake. Quickly catching on, she jumped back three times to stay clear from this Sky Seeker's powerful attack.

Miza put down Simca to stand on her own two feet, but was on alert as they were now surrounded by Sky Seekers. Each second that past, ten, twenty, forty and now fifty Storm Riders circled around them. They were surrounded like a mouse in a snake's plastic tank, nowhere to run. The only salvation would be the acid pit of the snake's stomach.

"Shit." Miza assessed the situation. There were screwed, they were so screwed it was beyond being screwed. She couldn't get out of this which made her think the Sky Seekers planned this from the beginning.

"Miza!" Simca looked around as her heart was pounding so loud with terror, she thought it was about to jump out of her chest. They were in a terrible situation with no help for miles. How were they going to get out of this?

"Well, well, well. It seems we caught two mice sneaking around our territory. And what fine mice we do have." One guy said chuckling, admiring their female figures, especially Simca's in her short dress.

"I told you to wear less provocative clothing." Miza pointed her comment toward her leader.

Simca gave her a scowling look and mumbled under her breath. "Shut up."

"Hey guys I'm feeling for the pink hair girl!" One guy laughed sounding like a joker, getting aroused.

The rest of the Sky Seekers started to chuckle devilishly that gave Simca the creeps, stepping backwards. Miza stepped in front of her as her shield.

"Touch her and I'll wish your mother never bore you when I'm done rearranging your face." Miza threatens them forcefully.

"Are you trying to get us KILLED?!" Simca yelled at Miza's arrogant attitude towards men. Now she can't use her AT trick Bombshell Body Charmer Hypnosis power, by using her body movements to put them to sleep so they can get a clean get away (Simca was being sarcastic with that trick).

"Oooohhh, big shot she is. Trying to play with the big boys," He responded back mocking Miza. His eyes turn serious. "You took out three of our generals and for that... I'll MAKE YOU PAY!!"

He powered up his ATs and charged at Miza with his fist. Miza waited for him to come. She did a quick powerful thrust kick to his stomach as a few ribs were cracked in the process. He flew backwards, landing ten meters away from Genesis girls. The others looked shock as their teammate laid their unconscious.

"One down…forty-nine to go." She smiled at them of not going down without a fight.

"You little bitch! GET THEM!!" One guy roared giving the command to attack.

All the Sky Seekers rushed in like a swarm of locus, with killing intentions to take that little pint size girl down. Miza rushed at them in her war cry, facing a mighty hurricane in a wooden boat.

(Although Miza took out seven Sky Seekers, however the rest of the forty-two that was still on their feet quickly overpowered Simca and her in less then one minute by tackling them down like a football player.)

One Sky Seeker pinned Simca down, having her body facing the pavement. Her arms were behind her back as the guy put his knee in her back to render her movements. Miza had three guys pinning her down because she was a wild child and did not know when to give up.

"Damn it, stand still!" On guy shouted.

"Get the hell off me!!" Miza yelled out, trying to bit her captives arm like a wild dog.

"Stop resisting…," On of the Sky Seekers say which was a woman's voice under her white mask as she had her ATs right in Simca face. "Or I'll burn her face off beyond recognition."

Simca eyes widen as the Sky Seekers two wheels were spinning, smelling the burning stench from the wheels. Miza stopped her protest and calm herself down, surrendering to the woman to not hurt her leader.

"Good little doggy." She told her as she chuckled thinking this girl can be tamed when someone she cares about is in the line of danger. Miza growled at her, giving her an evil eye.

"So, you _can_ be obedient." Tetsuya said, coming out behind his men. They stepped aside for their future King to pass. He looked down upon his prisoners, eyeing Miza the most.

"Pfft. You call all your hounds just to take us down. You are nothing more than a scared child hiding behind his mutts because he can't do the job himself." Miza grinned at him.

"Speak until spoken too!" One guy yelled out pinning Miza down and punched her in the face.

"Miza!" Simca screamed out.

"Simca of the Swallow, the leader of Genesis," Tetsuya gave her a stern look. "You once told me I wouldn't become the Sky King or I should quit while I'm ahead. You told me I wasn't worthy as if you can predict the future. I will become Sky King as Genesis will be destroyed of my power."

Tetsuya lift up his left leg as Miza eyes widen. He brings it down and stomp his ATs on Simca's head like a sludge hammer hitting a nail in a wall, knocking her completely out cold. Blood spill out her mouth and nose, dripping on the pavement from that powerful kick.

"SIMCA!!" Miza cried out as her mind was in shock. He would do this to a girl that is defenseless, what a bastard she thought.

"Now for you," Tetsuya turned his attention to the girl he actually came here for. "A monster such as you shouldn't have been born. As a monster slayers duty, I she'll do what must be done. I will strip away your dignity, destroy your regalia and clip your wings…permanently."

Miza was surprised that he found out about her regalia and nobody else knew except one person in Genesis. She looked at the ground and knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She would be forced to do something that she went against doing. '_Simca please forgive me.'_

* * *

Feeling groggy, head spinning like she had been drinking Shochu, Simca touched her head where Tetsuya hit her with his ATs. Blood trickled down her mouth, spilling onto the pavement, still lying face down. It took her awhile to come around but she smelt something burning. Though her vision was still blurry, she lifted herself up slowly. 

It was quiet around her; too quiet until she heard loud annoying black crows, causing a ruckus about something. She suddenly got a nauseating feeling in her stomach about to throw up of the stench in the air. It smelt like dried blood.

There was one loud voice she couldn't hear anymore, the loud voice of her best friend. _MIZA!!_

Simca vision collected together again as she can see clearly. However, she was in shock of what she was seeing. It was horrible and terrifying at the same time as everybody in the Sky Seekers were beaten to death as their blood painted the surrounding area red. Their bodies were thrown everywhere, feet dangling out of windows, trash cans, railings, and thrown through abandoned car windows.

"Who could have done this?" Simca whispered to herself, keeping her voice low because that person could still be in the vicinity. She looked up seeing white feathers fall from the sky around the Sky Seekers as if somebody clipped their wings, never to fly in the sky. A whole A-Class team was taken out on their own territory. She thought it was Genesis for a minute but they wouldn't leave her behind. However, she wanted to know where Miza was. Did they hurt her? Did she get help? Did she…A noise was heard in the background as a large raven landed on a trash can. The bird stared at the Genesis leader with his black cold eyes that sent chills down Simca body.

A noise was heard from the north direction as somebody was standing up near the blazing fire that colored the sky orange and red. Who Simca saw…she thought it was her imagination. In cased in blood as Tetsuya body was on the ground dead or barely alive Simca couldn't tell, a person stood over the leader of the broken Sky Seekers. This person eyes gaze at the darken sky as random tears fell down their cheek sadden and in pain. Simca saw the blood all over her as her beautiful mighty white wings was stained with her enemies' blood.

"Miza."

Her friend heard her voice. Miza looked toward her friend and smiled. "Simca."

Her cheerful smile scared Simca to death as she stepped back, falling over one of the Sky Seekers unconscious body on the ground. She felt like it wasn't her that somebody possessed her body. Miza was smiling with blood all over her as if she was oblivious to see it. '_Was she a monster? No…' _Simca thought again thinking to herself that she was something else.

**

* * *

Two years later **

White curtains blew in the wind, bringing in a nice breeze into a room. The wind blew into her short pink hair as she loved the feel of the wind against her skin. Bound to a wheelchair from the Water King Om, A-Class AT team Sleeping Forest, her spirit of stylish clothing will never fade away. She wore a black short dress, with yellow and black triangle printed fashion tights, and wearing black shoes.

A bird flew in the sky covering part of the sun's rays beaming down on the former Genesis leader, before the title was given to Minami Itsuki aka Ikki, soon to be the new Sky King.

She looked at her crippled legs, having a sadden feeling that she can not fly in the sky until everything is over. Looking at her legs, triggered a past memory of that horrible event which happened two years ago.

'_Why am I remembering that event?' _Simca thought remembering what happened after Genesis found them. _'You left but told me that you would come back when I found the Sky King. Have I tainted your wings with blood so much for you to never fly again?_ _Although I want to see Ikki fly higher than anybody, I'm afraid that his wings will be clipped by my older brother. I wish you would come back to us… to become his shield, just like you were Genesis'.'_

Simca heard a flapping of wings coming from her windowsill and looked up. She saw a white-tailed male eagle. The bird stared at her, twitching his head to the side as if inspecting her with a scrutinizing eye. Attached to his right leg was a tiny paper scroll, light enough to not hinder his flying ability. The scroll caught Simca's attention almost immediately. Her eyes widened knowing already whom this bird belonged. _'After two years of silence from the AT world has she finally awaken again?'_ Simca thought.

"Miza."

First chapter kind of slow but that's the way it is. It's my first Air Gear fanfiction and I'm tired of reading short poems and such. I wanted to read stories so I thought of this one. Review if you want. Just like I said in the beginning if you do not like OC or Mary-sue stories then do not review.

**

* * *

In addition, some things you may not know in the first chapter. **

**Shochu:** a popluar alcohol beverage in Japan. Typically it is 25 percent alcohol by volume, making it weaker than whisky, but stronger than wine and sake.


	2. AT Code Talk!

**Chapter 2- AT Code Talk!**

At Higashi Junior High clock tower, Kogarasumaru's team was resting up for the next opponent who might challenge them. They all had to be cautious, Ikki especially. Being the leader of Genesis has made Kogarasumaru and him known around the world. Now the true demons of the sky are starting to descend. With this type of attention, Kogarasumaru had to be on alert at all times.

Reading an AT magazine, Ikki was lying across a couch admiring the AT parts that could be customized on his ATs. He found some parts that would make him fly higher in the sky. He moved the magazine to the side and watched Kururu tweaking his yellow and black ATs.

Kururu had her full tool kit spread across a table. Each tool was placed from largest to smallest. It looked like she was about to operate on a patient in a hospital. Kururu was also using a VAIO laptop to perfect Ikki's ATs. This allowed her to use a software program like Read to do testing on his ATs. On her laptop, Kururu was testing the air cushion system as the tuning was a little off by Ikki harshness towards his ATs lately.

Ikki smirked, he appreciated that he had somebody very skilled to tune his ATs. He went back to reading his magazine but kept hearing a loud ruckus behind him. He waited for a minute but the noise continued irritating him even more. Frustrated, he tore his magazine in half and quickly stood up in rage similar to a male lion not acquiring enough beauty sleep in the pride.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?!" Ikki shouted referring his comment to Kazu, Buccha, Onigiri, Emily, Yayoi and Akito (because Agito is doing god knows what inside Akito's body). They all were sitting around another table looking at a black book filled with pictures of upper and lower classmates.

"Looking through the yearbook pictures of this year." Buccha answered.

Ikki scratched his head, wondering why they were worked up about that. "Why is that so important?"

"Because Ikki, you're still Genesis leader at this time. The upper AT teams are always around us, waiting to attack when we're most vulnerable. It may not be now but it may happen real soon." Kazu explained to him, always good at analyzing a situation before it happened.

Ikki walked towards Buucha and looked over his massive body to see what pictures they were looking at. However, they were all girls' pictures and Ikki wondered what they were really looking at. "It doesn't explain what you guys are doing."

"We may have to look for new members for our team just for reserve. Some that can easily replace any of our positions, if we ever become hospitalized again," Kazu said, giving Ikki a sly look. "Most likely you guys."

Ikki gave Kazu a evil glare, hearing that last comment and started to crack his knuckles for basically insulting his AT skills. "What was that?!"

The others quickly got angry as well about that comment. Kazu could feel the blood lust of horned demons in the room except for Emily. Her love for Kazu made any of his sarcastic comments sound like a saint even though he was talking about the team which meant including her. She was apart of the reserve team of Kogarasumaru after all.

Kazu put his hands up in defense, thinking he better save his ass before they tore it to shreds. "No, no, no…That's not what I meant!"

"Say what you need to say before you become a dead man." Ikki said in a deep demonic voice.

"For the future of the team we have to think realistically Ikki," Kazu said, "I mean the people from Sleeping Forest Gabishi and Om, wasted no time trying to take us down with Agito and you hospitalized. I'm not doubting our abilities, or that we can't get the job done but what if three or four of us are taken out for a couple of weeks by our enemies, we need strong Riders to keep Kogarasumaru going. We can only have one substitute in an official match. However we do have the option of asking Genesis for their best Riders but I was thinking we can pick our own to help us reach the top."

Kazu looked back at the yearbook, concerned. "I don't know…it kind of feels right to do this by ourselves, you know."

Emily started to get a warm feeling inside hearing her admirer's speech. '_Kazu is the best.'_

Ikki thought about it for a minute. He hated to admit it but he was right and also understood wanting to find Riders on their own. When he started Kogarasumaru, he had a good feeling finding Buccha and Akito/Agito to join the team. With everything that was happening now, they were only getting lucky being under the protection of Genesis. If they were going to declare war against them they needed more Riders just in case. Though he hadn't obtained the Wind regalia yet and already having one regalia, they had to be careful.

Ikki looked at the girls' picture in the yearbook and started to get perverted ideas in his mind. For a split second he thought about recruiting lots of girls on his team. Then they would be treated like royalty. He stared at one of the girl's oversized breast as he wouldn't mind coming home to those; climbing two or four or even six mountains all day. Ikki got excited totally disregarding what Kazu's original plan truly meant.

"Then let's do it! Kogarasumaru will be a force to be reckoned with!" Ikki laughed doing his superman pose, felt like he was the man of steel...and girls love the man of steel.

Everybody gave him an odd look of what the hell was he thinking when Kazu explained the plan. The girls got a sickening feeling in their stomach having an idea.

"Ok then what about her." Ikki pointed to a picture of a girl with large breasts.

Onigiri saw the picture as his eyes pop out of his sockets how beautiful she was, from head to toe. "Nice choice boss!" Giving his leader two thumbs way up as Ikki does the same pose, salivating at the mouth of the delicious piece of meat.

Emily and Yayoi quickly got angry and put their foot down on Onigiri and Ikki head to knock some sense into them.

"We said good Storm Riders not Boob Riders!!" They both yelled in unison.

Akito eyed one girl's picture that caught his attention. It was a girl named Inoue Akiho. She was a thirteen year old girl, height 5'4, brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, crimson eyes and second year student…."Wait she's in our class!"

Akito felt an urge in his body as Agito was about to take over. His white eye patch switch from his right side to the left. Agito was fully in control and wondered how he could have over looked this Rider in the same class as he was. However, Akito's outburst caught Buccha interest. The others were too occupied as the two powerful track team duo was pounding some manners into the horny brothers.

"Have you found somebody Agito?" Buccha asked, eating a Snickers bar.

Agito stood up, not responding to his answer, drawn into the girl's picture. '_To have her on our team…will bring the monster with her.'_ He smiled devilishly as he heard the rumors two years ago of a girl destroying an entire A-Class AT team by herself. This would be perfect if they were going to go up against Sleeping Forest and Genesis. He started to snicker to himself as he was going to get to her first.

* * *

In a small AT repair shop called Free Sky, an elderly lady around the age of sixty-three was repairing a set of dark blue ATs on her cash rap counter. Her hair was ruby red but her natural color hair was starting to be claimed by grey hair from the roots. She wore a white button down long sleeve shirt and a long blue skirt that came near her ankles. Her white sleeves were rolled up to not get in her way for tuning the ATs properly. 

A boy aged twelve, face was smudged on a bullet proof glass case under the cash rap counter, and admiring special AT wheels. His eyes was sparkling like the stars in the sky at night as if wanting that one special toy a child could never have when they were young because it was too expensive. The AT wheel he was looking at cost three thousand dollars. He was thinking about how hard he had to work at his delivery job to buy them. After thinking and hurting his mind in the process because math wasn't his strongest subject, he figured he had to start an AT team and register in Parts War. Working hard would take him four years to get the wheels and by that time something better would have come out just like computers.

"Life is not fair." He told himself whining. He felt miserable, why did his life suck so much.

To tell the truth it didn't suck that much, the young boy thought to himself again. He could come to the Free Sky shop to get his ATs fixed when he couldn't do it by himself. Also, the old granny had an apprentice who was a looker too. It was mainly the reason why he came for two years since she started working with her. He really loved staring at her rack since they keep getting bigger to match her nice shaped body. It wasn't perfect or horrible. Her body was just right for a girl coming to age.

The old lady who ran the shop looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was thinking having his tongue stick out like a dog in heat. She had a funny feeling it wasn't the AT wheels he was admiring anymore. Boy will be boys she always thought, no matter what generation.

"Etsuo, find something interesting you like? You're drooling on my glass." She said stopping her work because his face expression was disturbing her.

Etsuo back off quickly and felt embarrassed. His perverted thoughts got the best of him yet again. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Mrs. Nojima. I was, I was, I was thinking about getting the money up for that wheel on my ATs. I can really fly high with these on."

The boy binds back down to look at the wheels again, wishing he really had them. A pair of navy blue pants walk in front of his vision.

"Hey you're blocking my view!" Etsuo yelled out but pauses when he was about say something else. He recognized that blue short hair, white eye patch and short height from the raising new AT team Kogarasumaru known as Agito the Fang King.

Agito turned his head to the side looking down at the boy as he slowly stood up. Though Etsuo was taller than Agito by a few feet but his pint size presence made him feel like the small kid. Agito mood was emotionless, hands in his pants pockets as his yellow shark eye looked upon the uninterested boy that yelled at him earlier.

"S-Sorry. He He He!" Etsuo smiled at him then look at the old lady.

After putting the last screw on the ATs she handed them to Etsuo. He took them and started to put them on his feet already wearing his white socks.

"If the power injection system starts to malfunction again then come back. But you must learn to ride your ATs a little better."

He gave her a cheesy smile. "I'll try but no guarantees. See you next time and thanks for the free tuning this time Mrs. Nojima."

"You're lucky I like you, kid." She chuckled.

Etsuo was about to walk out the door until he forgot something. "Oh tell Miza I said later."

"Sure." She told him as he walked out of the door and skate pass the window. "Kids like him are rear nowadays for using ATs what they are truly made for. Don't you think so…Agito?"

"Pfft. Like I care about that stuff. I use ATs the way I want too." The shark King said in a mild manner.

She exhaled through her nostrils, annoyed that he would never learn the true purpose of ATs. Kids today, she thought.

"Old lady, has Miza come in today?" Agito looked around seeing suspicious AT Riders trying to act like they were buying something from the store. Being the veteran AT Rider, Agito knew they were here more then just buying AT parts.

"Sure, I will get her for you," She walked toward another door entrance to her left. There was another room where more tools were used for ATs to be fixed more efficiently. Mrs. Nojima peeked her head through the door seeing her apprentice fixing a pair of ATs.

"Miza somebody is here to see you." Mrs. Nojima told her.

Miza looked at the data graphic on her computer inspecting more of the ATs specification as if ignoring her call. She rubbed her chain thinking she must try another way to fix the wheel motor without the cost of replacing it in general.

"Is he from an AT team?" She asked not really wanting to speak to yet another one. He would be her tenth team this week.

"Probably," She said. "Why don't you go and see for yourself? I'll work on this until you come back."

"Fine, fine." Miza told her, giving in because she was just going to nag her more about it.

Miza stood up from her seat, cracking her upper back from sitting for three hours. She started to walk to the front of the store while Mrs. Nojima took her place to work on the ATs. Her apprentice walked out the room and into the front. She stretched a little more that made the AT Riders in the shop look directly at her breast. Some of the boys start to chuckle stupidly like seeing a porno magazine for the first time while others look at her suspiciously.

Miza changed over the past two years as her hair was longer coming mind way down her back. She grew in height by three inches making her 5'6. Her clothing was still tomboyish as she had baggy blue pants and a large sized white T-shirt that was too big for her. A part of her shirt was lifted on her hip as the rest lay diagonally down. She had a black baseball cap with an Intertwined Y and G in orange. This famous team was called the Yomiuri Giants that dominated baseball league in Japan in the past. They were considered the "The New York Yankees of Japan."

Miza walked to the back of the cash rap and looked over the counter to see a King she hasn't seen in awhile. She smiled at her customer.

"Welcome to Free Sky. How can I be a service to you?" She asked politely as if she didn't know who he was.

Agito smirked and saw she had changed the last time he had seen her (Agito was thinking more in her personality and not her body).

"I'm looking for ATs that are painted two different colors, white and black." He said. Underneath this saying it was encoded conversation called AT code to make sure unwanted listeners couldn't figure out what they are saying. (In translation of the message: I am looking for you).

"I'm sorry we're out of those customized ATs, but I will put you on the waiting list." She answered. (Translation: I'm not riding ATs anymore).

"So I see…but I need somebody to help me ride the ATs. They're causing me problems again and slowing my process to reach the top." Agito replied. (Translation: I want you to join our team to reach the Trophaeum tower.)

"I no longer assist AT Riders anymore in that department." She said still keeping her polite smile but getting really frustrated inside of him being persistent. (Translation: I don't help teams that aim for the Trophaeum tower anymore.)

Agito directly gazed into her eyes. He started to detest her, denying his offer as his patience was on a thin wire about to snap. "But a mighty bird would reach the top with your help." (Translation: We have a potential Sky King on our team that can need your training.)

"Then I suggest you get a veterinarian before his wings get snap off by a bigger bird." Her voice was serious of that was her final word. (Translation: Go find somebody else to train your weak bird before a stronger King clips his wings).

Agito gave her a cold stare about to tell her what he really thought, cursing in all getting aggravated. He thought he could be the nice guy for once but obviously it didn't work. It was the reason why he was reluctant to show kindness to anybody.

He opened his mouth but a small brown paper bag was shoved in his face which caught him off guard.

"That will be ten dollars please." She said cheerfully. There was one thing Agito liked to do and that was cause a scene in which Miza couldn't afford in this shop.

Agito snatched the bag without protesting, slammed the money on the counter and stormed out the store mumbling under his breath. (Let's just say that part can't be translated).

Three Strom Riders looked at Agito through the window store then looked back at Miza. They all gave little nods to one another about what they just witnessed and what needed to done quickly, knowing who Agito was.

Still angry at Miza for taking his offer, Agito kicked a rock on the sidewalk. He should have resorted to violence to make her take his offer. Better yet, he should of challenged her to an AT battle. He knew no matter what type of path a Storm Rider took in life they could never resist a challenge from another Rider. Seeing those other Storm Riders in the shop, Agito might have to do that. It's better to be a friend of the beast then in its path.

A girl in a hurry, brushed passed Agito shoulder. He turned around to see who had hit him. It was that same girl he saw in the yearbook picture before.

"S-Sorry!" She yelled back and kept on running, right into AT part shop Free Sky.

Agito looked surprised, then another idea went through his mind. He had another way for Miza to join Kogarasumaru. This one was a guaranteed yes if he played his cards right. All he had to do was convince her little sister to join, Inoue Akiho.

A devilish smile came across the Fang King's face.


End file.
